Who Are The Roses
by MimicPrism41
Summary: this is a pre-sequel, it is focused mainly around Summer and the team she is a part of, also with my version of her father(Who we know nothing of, also the reason for the OC tag), who play a slight role in this story. Put there's mainly focus on the team, that Summer was a part of. with Raven(I theorize is Yang's mother.) Qrow and Taiyang.
1. Chapter 1

**How It All Began, Who Are The Roses?**

A clearing in the forest, a beautiful clearing filled to the brim with roses. In the middle lay a grizzly bear. It was sleeping peacefully in the serene atmosphere however; it could not go on forever…

The bear awoke from its slumber by a sinister roar, it scrambled to its paws in an attempt to ready itself. Alas, it didn't have a chance against this monstrous monstrosity. It was -plainly stated- terrifying, it looked to be just a bear. However, that is as innocent as this beast ever was. It had horrifying and fear inducing red eyes, which could drain ones soul and spirit. Taking away every chance of survival, its body has an external bone growth, which acted as platting with the same bloody red colored marking as its piercing eyes. It stood at a terrifying ten foot high, with arms as thick as tree trunks. Its arms looked to be able to crush boulders to rubble. Its claws was just as devastating they were long and sharp-as a butcher's knife. The claws, chipped at the edge too increase shredding, as they would have done.

For the beasts, ambush, was-literally-cut short, as there was a loud bang and followed by the short whistle of air. The beast head and platting had no chance of withstanding the force the bullet carried with it. Its head just exploded, as if it was a balloon. However, the gore that came from within its head. Its blood and brain masses coated the clearing hitting the many roses intensifying the red roses color. The gore also got on innocent grizzly bear. It was something not many could watch without feeling it tugging in ones stomach, almost, as if the food one had ate was trying to crawl up through ones throat and out ones mouth. As for grizzly who should have been dead, by the claws of the beast? It had fled the clearing, fearing that its hide was next. While the bear fled, its predator fell with a soft thud.

However, some have trained for-years to take beast, as this one down, to protect the innocents and withhold the peace of remnant. These people, these hunters and huntresses would do just that.

The culprits of this saving was perch, atop in the crowns of one the mighty trees this forest consisted of. There were a cheerful cheer emitting from one of the trees crown, it came from a petite girl with a pure snowy white cloak.

"Yeah you got it!" Cheered the petite girl, she held a massive Cheshire grin. She had her arms straight up in the air, with clutched fist. However, the one who shoot and saw the damage wasn't fairing that well compare to his Best friend.

"Y-yeah but urgh it ain't a pretty sight, I think I'll go throw up." Said the boy, as he gave the rifle to her so he wouldn't get vomit in it. "Let's go home when my stomach settles, alright?"

"Sure, sure Qrow you're just a little pansy!" The white cloaked girl teased, as she tried to close of the sound of Qrow vomiting. 'Urgh this is disgusting.'

"Sure, I'm the pansy while you still can't sleep without the light on." The boy known, as Qrow retorted. He whipped his mouth in his sleeve; he then grabbed his blackish cloak from one of the branches.

"Hey!" Summer exclaimed, as her pale cheeks got a slight pink.

"Summer let's just go by the sight, then if you aren't spilling your contents. Then you can call me a pansy, all right?" Qrow challenged his best friend. As he smirked at her, his face still green from earlier. Knowing that she would vomit or, have nightmares for some time after this in her memory.

"Umm huh, sure I won't be throwing up." She said. Though her voice was betraying her, the nerves was getting to her.

"Alright let's go." Qrow said, as he jumped down from the platform they were on up there.

He was plummeting towards ground, in the last few feet he use his semblance to roll out. It looked like he combusted into crows, there he were crouched a few ten feet from the tree trunk. He looked up to see if Summer was coming, she was. She just tucked and rolled however, when she stood up from the tuck and roll she was face to face with Qrow who held a smirk.

"Seems like you still don't have a firm grasp on that semblance of yours?" Qrow teased.

"Hoo, hoo, just because I don't need to use it for that simple drop." Summer retorted. Making Qrow, grow a little red faced.

"Let's just get going." Qrow said. While he tried to ignore her giggling and keep walking.

"Yeah, yeah but what about Grimm?" Summer asked. While she tried to stop her giggling, as she looked up to Qrow. She applied her innocent puppy dog eyes filled with worry, Qrow was never the one to stand those eyes. However, while her parents could with ease. As well as his own parents, even his damn older brother Taiyang and her Grimm could, apparently, he just couldn't withstand them.

"Alright we'll go look for hi-" Qrow didn't get to finish his sentence, he then felt his hair stand on up on his neck. He knew this wasn't because of the higher levels of electrodes, in the air caused by a certain someone's semblance.

Someone arrived at the tree with them, he heard something he hoped he wouldn't hear so close to his person before after he graduated from signal. A sinister howl, looking behind himself to see a wolf like monster. He knew this wasn't a normal wolf, for they unlike the bear they saw earlier was by all means extinct. This one had the same growth the bear like beast had; even the red eyes and markings were almost the same. This one was even bigger than the bear; it stood at a roughly fifteen feet tall, its claws looking even deadlier then the other beast. The monster roared at them, making the two back up in fear. Qrow stumbled and fell over a branch on the ground. The monster took its chance to strike the downed boy.

Qrow could almost see his life pass before his eyes, but Qrow rolled away just in time to miss the strike taking to a stand with a new drive. 'No I can't die; I can't let it get to Summer. I just hope you get here in time… Grimm where the fuck are you, we need bloody you.' Qrow thought to himself, as he barely dodged the beast again he was starting to gain cuts and bruises. He rolled out of the tuck and roll, he arrived at Summer's side. 'Wait Summer!' Qrow inwardly roared in fear, as he twisted his head to looked, at her only to see her face tearstained, pale, while relatively unscratched. He looked to see if she had gotten hurt elsewhere. Then he noticed it, the rifle he had used earlier.

Qrow made for the rifle, he drop and roll. Once he had his hands on the rifle, as quickly as he could aimed at the monster. It was nowhere in sight, he looked around quickly trying to deducting where it could be. His training slowly surfacing. 'Straight, left, right, beh-'

"Qrow look out!" Scream a terrified Summer as she looked on, as her best friend didn't have the time to get away. "NOOO! QROW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if the monster turned to her, as long as he survived. Qrow just disappeared from her line of sight, as if he wasn't even there to begin with. The beast howled in pain, as if it had been hurt. Summer looked at the beast; she still feared it going charging her. However, when she got a good look at it, it look as if someone had used a saw to rip its stomach open. She saw a blur appear at edge of her vision besides her, instantly she knew Qrow was all right. When the person was visible, she saw who it was, saw Grimm. She saw that his Katana out of its sheath; the blade of the katana was an surprising and eerie clean, as there are no sign of him ever striking the beast.

"I'm so sorry Summer, I took too long, It won't happen again I promise." Her brother promised her. They heard the monster roar at them; her brother just looked at it and turned back to her. "Take care of Qrow, I'll take care of the big bad wolf over there, all right." He said. As he put Qrow down from his shoulder, he lay Qrow as close to Summer as he could. He turned back to the charging beast; he sheathed his blade, as he turned towards the charging beast, his body slowly coiled in his electric aura. It seemed to manifest into lightning like presence. He slightly tensed, as he seemed to be forcing his aura into his blade to increase the power of his next strike.

The sound of thunderclaps rung through the air and he was off. Summer saw him flicker out of existence.

However, what Summer couldn't see were, that he Sped towards the beast with almost the speed of a lightning strike. As Grimm dashed at the beast, he drew his blade and cut down from left to right. Which meant he was cutting through the beast from its right shoulder to its left hip. He slowed to a stop on the other side of the beast; he then slowly sheathed his blade, which still hadn't been stained by blood. As the guard of the blade hit the scabbard with a click.

Grimm flickered back in Summer's vision on the other side of behind the beast. Summer looked on, in awe of Grimm's strength and speed. She saw that from the beast body came blood spurting everywhere, as the now corpse slowly fall apart in two pieces cut diagonally from its right shoulder to its left hip. Grimm reappeared by her side, she suddenly felt 'really' tired, as if it was forced?'

"Just sleep Summer, I'll get us home, don't worry about it." Her brother comforted her, as he cradled her in his arms as she slowly fell asleep. "Grimm… why were you… late?" Summer drowsily asked that, before she fell asleep in a deep slumber fore, she knew subconsciously, that she was truly safe in his arms. "Just taking care of some bad dogs, that's all now sleep, you'll need it." Grimm said to Summer, though she was already sleeping in his arms. He positioned her on his hip like a father his child, he grabbed Qrow's weapon and slung it over his shoulder and then Qrow over the same shoulder. He walked through the forest; he tensed slightly readying for another jump, one could then hear the sound of thunder and he was gone. Where he stood, there were the signs of a lightning strike the spot, it was scorch, as if lighting had truly struck.

**A/N**

**Hey Mimic here this an idea of mine that got written down, will here the people who'll show up that i can't tag, Taiyang Xiao Long and of course Qrow Xiao long i think. Anyway remember to review if you like it or want to support. It would be nice if you would give your input about this story. It will be sometime before I continue this adventure, for its hard to get it just right.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

Summer awoke to a blinding light she had to close her eyes, for it was so bright for her unadjusted eyes. It felt like hours for her eyes to adjust to the light, in reality it only took a few minutes. She tried with 'tried' emphasized-to sit up, for the first few tries she fell back down 'Why is this so difficult?' It felt like her body had taken several hits, while her abdomen hurt like crazy. When she almost sat up, her body gave out yet again 'Damn it just sit up for dust sake.' She fell slowly back towards the bed 'Arrghh... What?' a hand had taken place on her back to support her. "Come on let's keep you sitting, I'm guessing your body feels like lead right?" Someone said with a kind voice, the voice helped her scoot back on the bed. She leaned back on the headboard. The voice placed a pillow at her lower back as it spoke again. "Well, it's just a side effect of the state of shock you were just in. that state forced your body to have cramps, it will take some time before you'll be back in perfect condition. So Summer – I hope it's okay to call you that, for I have been told that you don't like to be called miss rose." He paused giving her time to confirm, she just gave a short shy nod. "Good, do you have some questions?" The Doctor asked, the doctor was a middle-aged old man with a kind smile and eyes. As he put his hands in his pockets in the lab coat, he was wearing. She gave him a nod. "Where's Grimm, or Qrow even, have his parents been by yet?" She looked to the doctor with an expectant look. "Well actually your brother has just left to get you some food, whilst picking some VIP who wants to talk with you." The doctor said with a soft smile, as he looked Summer over to see if she was recovering well. The door opened, as Grimm walked in, with a Woman who walked with a firm posture and a gaze to match. The doctor looked up at the door. "Ahh Grimm good timing she just woke up, if you'd please place the food here." The doctor gestured to a table beside Summer's bed. "All right doctor." Grimm set the foam bowl on the table and looked to Summer, with his steel coloured eyes. "How are you Summer, are you feeling better?" Grimm said with a soft tone, Summer knew he reserved only for her. He was looking straight into her silver eyes, from his kneeling position by her side, waiting for her answer. "I-I'm f-fine Grimm, just sore that's all, really." Summer reassured with a shaky voice. 'Stupid eyes, stop stinging. Why can't I for once in my life, not cry when he talks to me like that.' She could feel some tears starting to fall down her face. "G-grimm." Summer stammered out, as more tears began streaming down her cheeks. She tried to put her arms up for a hug-which she really needed right now from Grimm-but she never got so far, as Grimm pulled her into a warm hug. He held her tighter, whispering things like those of it's alright to cry, it's okay. Just sweet nothings, while stroking her back slowly and soothingly. When she finally calmed down, Grimm put some space in between them so he could look into her steely eyes. "Summer this here is Headmistress Alexis Branwen of Beacon academy." Grimm gestured to the woman, standing by one of the walls of the room. "She wants to have a word with you." He still held her eyes and his soft tone. "O-okay, but can you stay." Summer shyly said. With her eyes down on her fiddling hands. "Of course, I'll stay as long as you need alright." Grimm hugged her softly once again, and then he looked over to the woman and gave a curt nod for her to begin. "Yes I am, I've got a few questions for you and you Grimm, I'll like to have both of you to be honest with the answers you give all right." She looked from them both to Summer solely making her shift uncomfortably in her embrace with Grimm. "So are you starting this year at signal?" "Yes?" Summer questioningly, not knowing what any of this is about. "Now that is out the way, next question." Miss Branwen looked down at the tablet, she well I don't know when she pulled that or from. "What is your relationship?"

"Grimm's my big brother!" Summer squeaked cheerfully, as she hugged him tighter.

"Well yes in a sense Summer, but on paper I'm your father so you ought treat me like it." Summer turned around in Grimm's embrace "Of course daddy!" Summer said as she pecked Grimm on the cheek, Grimm just smile softly back and kissed the top of her head. "It's always nice to see small families like yours. Well enough of this fluff, next question. Grimm your full name is?" Miss Branwen pointed at Grimm, not taking her eyes of the device in her hand. "Don't you already know it?" Grimm looked at Branwen truly puzzled. _"What is she scheming?" _Grimm thought his face turning into a slight frown "Would you please just answer the question?" She looked at him with a tired look in her eyes. "The name is Thies Grimm Rose, " Grimm said in a stern tone, that was filled annoyance. "Why do you prefer to be called Grimm?" The Miss looked to Grimm or in this case really Thies. "Well Summer, when I first picked her up, she couldn't pronounce my first name but the middle name came quite easy." Thies or Grimm that depends on who you ask looked happy as he mentioned about a certain memory. A soft smile grace his lips whilst he looked down at Summer, who held in his arms, tighten his arms around a little more in a loving embrace. "It was a life changing decision, when I first found her walking around in rags down in the lower districts." Grimm's "Could you tell me more of this? Only if you feel for it." The Miss had a look patience, as she was expecting to hear it.

"Well… aren't you manipulative" Grimm started though his eyes had a look that just said it wasn't as pleasant as he made it seem to be cause he remembered it all to well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Grimm walk in the lower districts, where people of the human race were few and far in between. For here in the lowers were the Faunus domain, this was before the rulers of vale had helped organize these shady and crime filled parts of Vale. _"Filthy."_ was one of the few thoughts that went through Grimm's mind. 'Now don't get side tracked here, I have little time.' He fished his scroll out of his pocket, whilst quickly looking at the time before shoving it back down. _"21:59 damn I'm running late, have to run through this pigsty. Disgusting human filth why don't they just stay away from us, can't they see? We just want equality, but no. They just think they are so superior. Well they are about to see the true strength of the faunus, your corrupted rule will soon end."_ His dark thoughts ended here for he was late, he ran along the dirty and abandoned pier side. The beach and pier, was filthy, there human and fauna shit along the walls, covered by newspapers and trash, the rest of the of the pier fallowed suit. The beach was even worse, filled to the brim with trashcans and the likes. While Grimm ran past. His nose scrunching up, pulling his face into a snarl not from anger, from the disgust he was feeling. He arrived in front of the warehouse. The one he was supposed to meet up at, he did a quick pad down out of habit. He had his sword, his scroll, wallet, and his jackal. He looked at the wearing warehouse once more taking in its worn look it was tall as well as wide, the illegal lead paint was slowly pilling of its walls. The large doors was open enough to get a comfortable walk in, so did he. The view that met him made his face scrunch up again. Cages on cages on cages, there was just so many, it made his body shake with anger. These cages was use in the slave trade, both humans and Faunus was the victim of this, this terrible trade. Alas, he was here on business, there was no feeling in business. He continued his stride into the inner circle, were there was a crowd gathered around a cage. As he got close the man he was here for noticed him, the man was overweight even the blind would know that. He wore a suit and it was properly an expensive suit, and of course a fedora. "Ah it's nice to finally meet you Grimm; I for one thoroughly enjoyed our talks of business." "As do I, Don." Grimm had forced a fake smile on his face. "Well let's get to business." The slaver gestured to the cage, the one in the middle of the circle of people. "This is our newest product; she is a fine young sprout, at the feisty age of five. She will be sold as either sex slave to some or as a real life Cinderella without the happy ending, o-or some…" the ecstatic speak the don was making, for Grimm tuned the Don out; he was shocked, this little -thin as twigs- five year old girl in a cage in covered with nothing but rags. The dried up liquids in her cage, properly came from herself._ "A human..."_ He clicked

…

People circled Grimm. Not by any living though, corpses surrounded Grimm. The only living person in the warehouse was the little girl that started it all. She had herself pressed into the corner of her cage, but not out of fear for Grimm, but from the slavers that littered the floor close to her cage. Grimm's blade shun a red, a bloody red. 'Why isn't she afraid of me? Was her time with these animals so hurting? Making her fear them even in their death, she needs a home… damn I'm have to take her in don't I?' he shook his head, looking to the girl, who was still trapped in her cage. Grimm went over to the cage and knelled be fore the little girl, who seemed to be forcing herself to look at him. "Hey my nam-" he tried, but were stopped by the little girl, who seemed to be saying something. "A little louder please." "Grimm." Her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes dull, empty of life, but still full of fear. "Yes that is a part of my name." Grimm stood up from his kneeling position on the ground. Doing a quick horizontal slash, and he moved the top part of the cage off. "My name is Thies, Thies Grimm Rose, what's yours?" He spoke soft and gentle, as not to scare the girl. He grabbed her at the armpits, lifting her slowly out of the cage. When put her on the ground again, whispered something again, her voice weak and tired. _"She as a good god damn reason to be."_ "What did you say? Would say it again for me?" He kneeled in front of her looking at her downcast face._ "Why can't I hear her, I'm a Faunus for fucks sake." _

"G-Grimm...?" She looked up at his eyes, shoot forward flinging her tiny arms around his neck, pushing her face as deep as she could in his shoulder. Then just began crying, she cried and sniffled for hours. During this time had travelled home, he even gave her bath, just to get her cleaned of the filth she was covered in. He dressed her in one of his smallest t-shirts he could find; it fit her like a dress. He put her sleeping form to bed, for she fell asleep when he was looking for a shirt for her, when found one he turned around to see her sleeping. Covered by at least six to seven towels, sleeping soundly. Grimm could just feel a small smile tugging his lips, he strip her of the towels and dressed her in the t-shirt, though he ended up taking from one of his teammates who were also sleeping quite peacefully._ "At least we're graduating in a few days, how stupid would it be, if I had to rise her while going to school."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That's the story you already knew so why ask it again?" Grimm look at Branwen, with a rather suspicious look.

"I do but that was on paper, it is always different in person you can actually feel it." Branwen's slightly saddened face, turned serious again. "But I'm just scouting for hidden talents, and while she is one of those, I'll be there to help you Jonathan, Summer. I'll helping you Grimm train her, and teach her advanced classes. For according to these papers you are quick to finish every assignment you get, and always gets a hundred even in combat." Branwen looked deep in thought, when she turned her gaze from the floor to Summer's steely eyes. "It begs the question. Why did you freeze? Qrow's and your life were on the line, how could freeze at such a moment?"

"I-I got scared, I can barely sleep without a light on, only Grimm can get me to fall asleep without it. I was just overwhelmed by the sheer negativity; which made me remember many things I didn't wanted to never remember again." Summer's eyes were filling with unshed tears just waiting for another push. "Now I just feel so ashamed over it, I froze because of my past; I could have held it off long enough for Grimm to arrive. Nevertheless, I just couldn't move at all, it were like I was chained to the ground. To watch Qrow die, just thought of it make me so sad… I am sorry Grimm, why didn't I do something? I'm I so pathetic?"

"No you're not. You have a damn good reason, for not to being able to do anything then. So now, all you need to do is rid yourself of your past, your fears. Summer you have to train your body and mind." Grimm looked into Summer's, he saw self-doubt, worry and uncertainty. However, the thing most would see is fear. "Are you ready for that? Are you willing to do that?" Summer looked between Branwen and Grimm, the on her face looked to be contemplating her choices. She looked back at Grimm, giving him a shaky nod, the look in her eyes had changed her steely eyes shone with one thing. They shone with the will to fight.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**

**I hope you are liking this new chapter, this was somewhat dark to write, as you can see. Nevertheless, it is coming along nicely if you are asking me. I'll tell you this, that you lovely readers, I am one who has a tendencies to be perfecting chapters already published so watch out for that. Any questions you might have, just ask, I'll be here to answer any questions you might have.**

**In addition, before I bid you a nice see you later... i would like to say(Write) "Fishnipples, so see you later."**


	3. Four years later

**(Four years later…)**

The clicking sound of a few dozen clawed paws, hitting the temple floor in a feral pace, growing quicker, faster. They are getting closer to "Man" because, they were in their territory after all.

The loud echoing sound of guns firing, accompanying the sound of the clawed paws, the sounds of paws hitting the ground grew ever faster fueled by the loss of their some of their kin. Then came the roars from both sides, first the animalistic roars of angry Beowulf majors howling for the blood of trespassers in their territory. Then the roar of Man, rivaling the terrifying roars of grimm wolves, Man were fighting for the knowledge they had acquired, from this ancient temple turned warzone. However, Man wasn't stupid, they were not made for fighting these terrifying monsters.

They of course hired help, help who had trained for this, while it was not just any help either….

Above the rapidly approaching Grimm are individuals dressed in cloaks of varying color, one were clad in a grey cloak, a black, a yellow and one as pure white as the cleanest snow, maybe even whiter, despite a past as dark as the Grimm themselves.

The small group were on top of one of the many stone beams stretched across the ceiling.

The biggest of the four made a few hand gestures, which the others quickly got the order, spreading out as fast as they could across the beams.

The one clad in an extremely bright yellow cloak, was the closet of all of them. The one in black was closet to man, who were at the heart of it all.

The one in white was on the beam right behind the one clad in bright yellow.

The one in black was closet to "man". On a beam right in front of their retreating forces, for they were pushed back.

While the others crouched with a slight fear of falling, the one clad in dark grey stood proudly and bravely on his feet. His left hand already on the scabbard of his blade, thumb pushing at the inside of the guard to force it slightly out of his scabbard.

The Grimm passes "yellow". They waited, as it was still too early. The Grimm grew closer, and closer to white, as they were now almost below her. They set into motion.

"Yellow" dropped down into their mist, cocking back his arm, as he was about to land. He punched the ground forcefully, creating a shockwave on impact. The shockwave threw a lot of Grimm around like ragdolls, most of which died before they hit either the ground or the walls of the temple they were in.

"White" fell backwards, flipping the rest of the way around so she landed feet first. As she fell, she drew a pair of twin swords, one was white and red, the other vice versa, both were single edged. She join her comrade "yellow" in slaying the Grimm. "Grey" was still perched on the beam that he had shared with "yellow", he was still waiting. More likely waiting for when they might need help.

"Black" dropped down from his beam more carefully than his comrades had been, and very close to "man" than the other was. He swung an older dust-carbine with newer mods you normally attached too some of newer weaponry, with the carbines sling still around his neck and arm to help steady his aim.

"Man" ceased all attack on the approaching Grimm.

"Man" revered the hunters they had hired, with awe, and with cheer. For "man" had not in their wildest dreams believed that, this small team of hunters could ever be this useful in an actual fight against Grimm, for they were the cheapest team they found. However, it was the lone purpose of hunters. Were, is to fight Grimm, to protect their charge or anyone they would or should come by. Black had started shooting the strays that had slipped by Yellow and White. All of his shoots were right on straight through the socket of the things eye. For it is one of the only quick and easiest ways to take the things down, from the distance he was at. For the small team couldn't afford letting the Grimm slip by at any cost. While Black continued to shooting, reloading every time he was left with one in the chamber to heighten efficiency, he swapped magazines so he wouldn't need to pull the reload pin every time he was all most out of rounds.

Forces of the Beowulf was seemingly increasing, forcing "Man's" cheer cease to nothingness, as if it hadn't been there at all. The cheer replaced with screams and yells of terror, as the Grimm moved forward once again. Yellow, White, and Black wasn't gaining any ground at all, in fact, they were losing it. They were, together with Man forced. While Yellow and White were sustaining injuries, while Yellow's semblance gave him strength from each hit, they still inflicted pain and injury-not as painful, as it should be it still were being highly suppressed, together with a stronger body somewhat above over average. White whom also sustained some injuries however, nowhere near as bad as Yellow's. Black were the only one of the three not injured in any way, only running low on rounds.

"Tai!" black called for a switch with yellow or Tai' While switching positions, they changed their own weapons from melee to range and vice versa. Black drew a scythe from his back, while Tai' pulled out a massive semiautomatic anti-material 50cal. Dust round sniper rifle with a hundred round magazine. As Black reached Tai's former spot in the deepest of Grimm, he swung his razor sharp scythe around, halting the Grimm's progress slightly. Tai' recovered somewhat, beginning his second retaliation, which shaved of a fair bit of Grimm together with Black, changing the tide is once again to Man's side.

As the battle raged on, "Man" had rejoined the fight as well, though they were very careful of their shooting in fear of hitting their hired help, very precious help. Minutes soon passed quicker for Man and the hunters. Every second felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. And. So. On.

Three hours of constant bout, were slowly wearing Man, and the three hunters. Who was yet to become hunters in training, they were all panting hard, especially Tai', Black, and Man though White were slightly winded. Tai' and Black's eyes were on her wondering how she is not as beat as everyone else is.

'_The Grimm… They are regrouping, but how could they come up with that?' _'White thought to herself. _'Why aren't they still on the attack, they just mindless, unless they are plotting something? It doesn't mean anything for we can take! Does it?' _ She thought with worry her eyes like glued, were staring hard down the temple corridor. Her worry was confirmed, when she heard along with the others. The sound of two set of claws heavily dashing across the temple floor, it sounded way heavier and even louder than before.

The things on their way didn't sound happy, if the angry growls and roars that came from further down the aptly long corridor.

When the Two Grimm finally came into view, stopping in front of the hunters and Man, as to see who dared enter their den. As to say, they were massive. Was a boatload of horse shite, these two Grimm were gigantic, they were big enough so their heads were but a few feet lower than the beams the three hunters had previously occupied. Their species? Beowulf without a doubt, their presence just choked on menace making it hard to breathe. You could almost feel the horrors they have wrought in their cruel lives, the pain of others that had strengthened them, the fellow Grimm they had slayed.

Most of 'Man's forces were seemingly trying to imitate white sheets, some even threw up, few fainted of fright. The three hunters stood firm, apparently not affected, one look at their face however, told a way different story.

"See… now that's just… not fair… at all..." Wheezed a rather exhausted Tai' with a tinge of despair-he had fought hardest of them all-However, from their musings wrought by a soft "thump" from behind the ancient Grimm. Both Grimm turned slowly-intimidatingly-around to see what could possibly gotten behind them. The three hunters and Man-the ones who weren't occupied by other things-Looked to see a tall grey clad man, sword drawn, but everyone looked on in shock and fear as he were already putting it back in its scabbard Man began panicking. Thinking this grey clad man wouldn't defend them, help them? All thought of this, all but White and Black, even though Black and Tai' are brothers, Tai' didn't know much about Grey. Well Black knows that Grey is the supposedly number one hunter in remnant, also known as the fastest, strongest, and cheapest hunter, with a mission toll on a count of one C ranked-also known as a fourth year mission, though the fourth year students are told that they are "A" ranked. You know, for keeping moral high-Eight B ranked, eleven A ranked, and the massive count of thirty-five S ranked missions with some of them was only White as back up, most of them-Thirty of them-were on his own. Black and surely White as well, were just waiting for the blood spraying, for he had seen him do it before just not on something of this size. Tai' just slumped to the temple floor, breathing harder than before. "Taiyang, you're a bloody weak willed, you know that right." White teased Taiyang-trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere-turned his head slightly towards him. Looking back to Grey. "She's right brother. I know you are new and all to this, but for fucks sake. That is pathetic." Black teased him as well, as he watched Grey walking towards their group.

Right in-between the "Titan" Grimm, as if they weren't even there. They lashed out, trying to crush him under their massive paws. Grey pulled his scabbard out of his belt, as the paws came down upon him he quickly drew his blade from its scabbard. He blocked the Grimm on his left with ease, holding up his scabbard to hold of the Grimms attack. While the other on his right lost its entire arm to a single swipe of Greys blade, Grey stood there just twirling his sword lazily around in his right hand casually. Blood splattered everywhere, while Grey pushed the other Grimm's fist off his scabbard. Twirling towards the other Grimm, his aura flare up lightning coiling all around him, raising his sword firmly over his head. Forcing his blade down sending off a wave of pure lightning into the Grimm and through, forcing Grimm into the wall, already dissolving. The power from the slash, forced the blade into the temple floor, leaving it there, Grey twirled towards the one armed Grimm. Grey whipped out his Hunter ARMS 13mm Auto Anti-Grimm Combat Pistol-appropriately named the Jackal-he shoot out its right knee, severing lower leg from its body. Jumping onto its left knee, as it fell to the floor howling in pain. Grey jumped further up the Grimm. Grabbing onto its fur near the missing left shoulder and arm, jabbing the jackal right at its heart, unloading three RD-Red Dust-rounds into its chest. Blowing a two-foot wide hole to open in its chest, right through the black beating heart of the Grimm. Grey rode Grimm into the floor, jumping off the slowly dissolving Grimm. Grey casually walked up to the group, walking through the whole group yelling out for the three hunter's in the back to cover their asses while he himself takes up the front of the small party of ten men and women. Grey yelled the party grab their things quickly so they all could get out of this. With his crude words, _"Let's hurry up and get out of this damn whale before it closes its bloody jaws, locking us. In alright!"_

Over with the three hunters, packing up their stuff. Taiyang looked to see if Grey were watching them, before turning to the others. "Are you just as shocked as me, about his little "show" back there?" He looked at them beyond shocked, when the two just shrugged, as if it was an everyday thing. "Do you mean he has always been that _yanging_?" Another shrug. "Damn he might be feeling a little _grey_ about us!" Taiyang said with two shitty puns fired already, "Stop with those shitty puns, god damn it!" Black screeched. "Hey don't be so _dark _about it, geez aren't you_ Qrow _enough." Taiyang fired of two terrible puns… Again… Qrow then tackled him rather harshly to the ground. As The Xiao Long brothers, brawled White finished packing snickering at their-Adorable and cute brotherly in her opinion-antics while walking away from the two.

"So how in the hell can they fight each another, even after that long fight with the Grimm?" White softly whispered to herself, looking around for the leader of their small group. "Well…" A shiver ran up Summers spine. "They are Xiao Long's after all Summer, they will always have too much energy. You just need to learn to live with it." Summer squeaked in surprise, for Grey was a sneaky motherfucker, when he wanted to be, even with his rather towering form. "God! Grimm you know I hate it when you do that!" Summer twirled around and started yelling at him. It looked somewhat funny, seeing a five feet six little girl yell at someone six feet seven giant. Grimm laughed at her, before turning his attention to the entire party. "Ten more minutes people! By then, I want all of you ready to get the hell out of dodge. Is that clear?" Grimm told the party, though he didn't care for the answers. He led Summer back to the two morons who waste energy fighting each another rather than packing.

"Morons you've got five minutes." Grimm said to them. "While you finish up your packing. I'll like to tell the two of you morons. That your asses are being permitted to attend Beacon this coming semester." Grimm held a short pause to see if they heard and oh, they heard, the both of them held face-splitting grins, they continued packing with even more vigor then when they had started. "You have actually been cleared to attend, since well Taiyang here arrived into our little group. However, I have to ask you to be careful of your fellow students when you attend Beacon here in august eighth. Fo-" "Wait you mean to me, that we have under five days to get ready for Beacon!" Taiyang shrieked nervously almost having a panic attack. "Taiyang stop freaking out, I'll help you get ready. Now will you shut up? Geez you sound like a girl on prom night, I never thought you to be like that Taiyang." Qrow teased, while Taiyang glared back at him. "I don't mean packing my clothes and shit, I meant my gauntlets. You know, Flame n' thrower, they've been smashed man, they move at all man. It may, will take me along ass time to fix." "For the other students is probably not as capable as you, so I want you to hold back, a lot back." Grimm said ignoring Taiyang and his little brother completely, looking at the brothers "You done?" He got a short nod from the two morons. "Alright!" Grimm spoke up getting everyone in the temple's attention. Waiting a little making sure, everyone was all ears. "I hope you're all ready to move, for we are moving out . . . now!" Grimm took the lead out of the temple ruins, the entire party behind as he marched forward, while his _"Little hunters"_ took up the rear.

"_We are finally out!"_ Taiyang screamed happily. He could feel the sun licking his skin, giving of delicious warmth. "Urgh Finally out of that hell hole, I can't believe we were in there for ten days straight. _Geez_." Qrow whined, as he stretched his back. Qrow loved the sun, just as much as his brother loved the warmth of the summer sun. "Argh. _Fuck!_ It freaking burns, Urgh why did it have to be in the middle of the bloody day, for fucks sake." Summer growled while the two Xiao long brother laughed at her "Poor you I do wonder why Summer. Why don't you have some shades? You know . . . to _shade_ the world." Taiyang teased a newly fired just as stupid as the last pun. He pulled out his aviators to prove his point. Placing them gently on his nose probably feeling rather smug. "Well maybe it's because I'm not wearing shade for I'm not a living repellent to the opposite sex Taiyang." Summer retorted. Taiyangs mouth almost literately hitting the floor. His mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish. "Damn brother she really got you there." Qrow laughed at his brothers shocked face.

The sound of their transport filled the warm summer air. Everyone looked around to see where their ride descent from. The airship zoomed overhead from behind. The pilot was opening the latch as he landed. It just showed how eager he was to get away from these Grimm filled forests. Grimm had already jumped onto the latch waving for the group to get on, everyone moved quickly for no one of them wanted to stay in this Grimm's trap waiting to spring. "We're going to be at home base in about five hours, so if you can try to sleep for now." The pilot said through the airships intercom, Taiyang and Qrow looked across from themselves to see Grimm and Summer already out, Summer leaning on Grimms shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Five days later)<strong>

"Finally we're here!" "Of course we are here bimbo." Qrow teased his brother, Summer just went in-between them not really wanting to hear more of their stupid bantering. "Yes we're here let's just get to the auditorium, okay?" Summer sigh. They didn't stop their idiocy, a firm but familiar hand grasp her shoulder giving her some peace of mind. For their little group were not off duty yet, cause the headmistress seems to think it was a good idea to have them report in. In front of all the first year students. "How do you guys feel about it? When we have to give our report? For I absolutely hate it, it seems like the headmistress wants to make us the _Elite_." Summer said to the brothers, they stopped their fight to look at each another. "What do you mean?" Summer looked at them in disbelief. _Have no one at all told them this?_ She looked them dead in the eyes. "You don't know? We have a report, we are about to give in front of all the firsties. The report of an S ranked mission, a mission even the fourth years can't even survive. Such a BLOODY REPORT!" She yelled at the two incompetent brothers-at least in her eyes right now-She glared bloody murder at the two. She turn on her heel stalking towards auditorium. The brothers hurried after her, though not too . . . close . . . just out of the danger zone. The Longs looked each another in the eyes. They both came to a mutual agreement. _Let's have a truce till, and a while after she has calmed down. _They walked slowly behind her, just hoping no one would piss her _"The fuck off."_ Just as the thought passed through their thick skulls, a very nasty and angry voice called someone out. "Hey idiot! What do you think you are doing to that poor girl?" "Girl? The only _"Girl"_ I see is You!" He said smugly, while laughing mockingly while pulling on the poor Faunus girls dog ears. "Alright then what is she then, the girl you are bullying, what is she then? Come on tell me, because I want to hear it. Bob." A pissed Summer viciously growled rather tauntingly, at the bully. The bully had that air around him of an arrogant spoiled prissy prat, who got everything he wanted. With his regal face, royal blue eyes and pristine white perfectly styled hair. "What do you want to hear, that this animal here? It is just a little pest who shouldn't be at this prestigious academy for human hunters. But most of all male hunters, so a _short, ragged, homeless, girl_ lik-" He said, until the heel of a heavily armored combat boot. The heel struck his left temple, flinging him into a lone bench at the side of the brick path. "I give you this little advice, _Pretty boy!_" Summer said to the bully, who lay in a bloodied crumpled heap. "If I ever see, hear, or god help your pity little existence assault anyone at all. Be they teachers, students, Faunus, and human. I'll castrate you, like the fat _pig_ you are!" She walk up to the fuming bloody bully on the ground, she leaned in uncomfortably close to his ear. "Then I'll shove your nuts down your throat. Just for good measure." She stood back up, she quickly went to check on the sobbing Faunus. "Hey, the name Summer I just want to see how you're doing." Summer whispered softly, the Faunus just gave a little nod muttering her thanks. "So . . . what's a cute little puppy like you named?" The faunus said something Summer couldn't hear as they walk towards the auditorium, with two idiot and her father following behind them. "Come again sweetie." Summer said brows arching. "Abigail, but people just call me Abby." Abigail said. As they walked inside, Abigail gave Summer a quick and tight hug before saying something about her friends were here so she had to go. Of course, she thanked Summer about thirty times before running over to her friends.

The microphone gave of a slight tap, as nervous and curious as the candidates are, everyone looked to the stage to see the headmistress stand there. "Good I have your attention. I would just like to say a few words, before I finalize something with some unexpecting kids." Branwen said rather secretively, while Summer had figured it out rather quick they had been pranked. _The nerve of . . . Damn I can't believe her, that was low._ Summer shook her head in disbelief, until see looked to the side and looked at the Xiao Longs. She smacked her hand into her forehead in despair for somewhere in her mind she knew she would be having those morons on her team. She chuckled a little at the look on their faces were filled with pure stage fright. Imagine that, the ever-confident Xiao Long brothers with one ultimate weakness. _Stage fright_. "You will gather in the Ballroom for the night as pair tradition. Tomorrow you will gather here at ten PM, were I and my assistant will escort you to the Beacon Cliffside right over the Emerald forest. For now have a Pleasant night." With that, said Branwen stalked off. While the Longs stood with confusion painted all over their faces. "Well Summer I will have to leave you now as I can't stay any longer." Grimm said from behind her. With a sad smile of pride, that she had made it this far in just a few years. "I'll see you when I get the chance alright?" Summer a slow nod. "I love Summer remember that, it might even keep you sane when the Long's get to much see you soon. My little rose." "I love you too Daddy." She said before giving him a bone-crushing hug. Grimm turned to the Long's and said his goodbyes as well as threats of "Threat her right or I'll break you family jewels." Summer watched him walk out of the Auditorium. She gave him a short wave when he looked back at them. Summer turned back to the brothers, who had gone into another stupid argument. She walked in between them grabbing them by gruff of the combat gear, and proceeded to drag them to the Ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>(The day after at Beacon's cliff side.)<strong>

"Alright you have your landing strategy, the temple in the northern parts of the forest." Branwen held a short agonizing pause if you asked the lesser experienced students. "Now you're off." Branwen said calmly, her hand moving to press something some would soon come to dread. The launch button . . .

As Summer, Qrow and Taiyang were off, together with the rest of the students. Most yelled and screamed in fear not expecting the quick and unexpected send off. Many struggled to remain stable in the air, fumbling around while others like Rose, The Long's, Schnee and some pale-skinned black haired young woman with _assets_. Had a lot if not complete in the air, as the Long's fell. Taiyang used his gauntlets to move forwards, just to stay in the air longer. While his younger brother used his scythe to grab onto branches and other things that could slow him down, together with his semblance. Summer looked for a spot up ahead of them. She angled herself towards the spot, using her semblance to speed ahead of the brothers. Making sure, they saw where she planned for the three, to meet up. Summer zoomed past the two, making everyone else who saw her wonder if she would stick her landing. Though one dark haired girl, redirected her descent to follow Summer and the Long's down to the shrubbery of the forest.

As Summer and Qrow got closer to the clearing up ahead, they used their semblance to zoom safely down to the ground. While Taiyang used his gauntlets to slow himself, landing with a roll. Taiyang fired of some stupid line, like _nailed it _or something equally stupid. As he stood back up, he came face to face with his brother.

"Oh come on, really! For fucks sake, what are we? Stuck together by the hip?" Taiyang bitched, while Qrow just shook his head in . . . bemusement or amusement who knows.

In the meantime, Summer had her own problem. Some dark haired girl, stared down at her with her dark red eyes. "Seems like we're partner's now whitey." The raven-haired girl said, looking all kinds of smug. Even the gleam in her eyes, shined with her teasing nature as well as playfulness. The smirk on her lips said it all, she was going to be a living hell to deal with, Summer already had Taiyang to deal with. Nevertheless, something told her they were going to be fast friends. As this mystery girl helped Summer, Summer grasped her hand giving her a soft thank you. "Yes we are…"

"Raven. The name's Raven Branwen, yours?" Raven said quirking a brow, Raven looked between Summer and the Long brothers. "My name is Summer Grimm Rose, while those morons is Taiyang and Qrow Xiao Long. I'm kind of happy to have you as my partner, then I can finally talk to someone who isn't those two or my Dad." Summer sighed with relief, getting to talk more to her own gender is always welcome. "I get what you mean, there not many people who dare talk to me when they find out just who my aunt is." Raven said her face growing a little sad, then turn curious as she eyed Qrow and Taiyang. "What?" Summer asked as she too looked at the morons has she calls 'em. "Why are they and you decked out as if you're going to war?" Ravens face scrunched up in confusion, not getting why they had two sets of weapons. "Oh that ain't that because we are going to war? However, why we are so decked out that's because of my dad, he taught of not to rely just on one weapon. Like if your weapon breaks, bends or even jamming, there is no time to do it while fighting an endless army of grim. So in time of need you pull out the heavy artillery, Taiyang might not be the best shot that's why he got his sniper automated instead of semi-auto, with a hundred round magazines. Qrow went old school with his carbine, but it still knocks grim down damn quick, though it is mainly because he got a killer shot. While I got a collapsible Gatling gun from atlesian army, it is pretty on wieldy at times, but that's just the kick though. So do you have any idea where the hell we are going?" Summer said looking at her an annoyed look on her face that was mainly there because of the brother arguing on how to get to the temple. "Yes I do as a matter of fact, being the headmistress's niece has it's perks." Raven said with a devilish smirk, she turned to the brother who stared dumbly back, well not at her face but her womanly curves. "So pea brains, want to get a move on before I rip your head off?" Hand on hip, a cocky but ultimately dark look in her eyes, full of the promise of terrible pain by beheading. Their hands shot to their neck, rubbing as if to see if any cuts was there. Raven shook her head slowly, a short gesture towards their groin. A sinister smile crept across her lips.

Overall, the boys looked like they had spent years in a cave, as the little group finally began moving through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fifteen minutes later)<strong>

"How in the fuck, did you two morons? Find this thing!" Raven Screamed as Summer, Qrow, Taiyang and herself. Ran away full speed, trying to get away from a freaking giant of a Death stalker wanting Summer's and her own petite ass. "Well this is just another Monday for me, so now you are cursed as well." Summer giggled at Raven ever-pale face, contorted in a grimace of fear and disbelief. "What do you mean cursed? We aren't that bad, are we?" Taiyang said, looking to his brother, his face being a question mark. "We aren't, you are as a matter of fact bimbo." Qrow said with a mask of indifference, while Taiyang look at his brother with a mock sorrowful look on his face. "Would you three stop messing around and help me kill this thing!" Raven screeched at the brothers and Summer, her face contorted in a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Okay I'll get right on that birdie." Summer said dashing in front of them a bit, drawing her twin swords. All the while slowly charging her semblance, as Raven and the brothers passed, she turned around toward the death stalker. "What are you doing?" Raven yelled as she and the morons slid to a halt. "Just following orders ma'am." Summer said in a mock soldier tone, as she dashed forward nearly hitting the sound barrier. With her speed the death stalker was like hot butter for her swords, she cut straight through it. Though to Raven and the brothers the Stalker looked no different, well until they heard the clink of Summers swords being sheathed. The stalker fell to it's right and left, meaning it had been cut cleanly in half. Perfectly through the middle, even as the Grimm's blood splattered out of it.

"Whelp, she over did it again." Qrow muttered, as his he reintroduced to his face with the palm of his hand. "She's a real _Stalker_, for overdoing stuff." The glare from Raven, made him rethink is choice of school. "If you make one more pun, during initiation. Or I'll make you feel the real pain of a heartbreak." The look he got from Raven would make even the creatures of Grimm, run the other way. "And you!" Raven went right up in Summers face. "What the hell, were you thinking?" Raven yelled in her face, digging her finger into her bust not caring about the massive blush that sprouted on her face. "You could have gotten really hurt or worse die!" Raven sighed pinching the ridge of her nose, closing her eyes thinking about what their next move was going to be. Well Raven was thinking until, Summer smacked in the back of her head. With the back of a sword. While yelling something along the lines of _dirty old hag._ "I am not old or a hag, you little bitch." Raven screamed right back in her face, Raven's face twisted in rage. While Summer pouted with puppy dog eyes to match right back, Summer knowing from experience that not that many people could withstand her puppy pout. Though she hates being as petite and oh so adorable in the eyes of many, she can see the benefits of her own adorableness, she will never admit it or she'll never hear the end of it from a certain pair of brothers. _One, two, three and I win. _"You are just too adorable!" Raven caved, capturing Summer in a strangling bear hug. Aweing and cooing all the while, just of too the side Taiyang and Qrow were ready to crack up until the duel stare of murder and promise of castration from two beautiful but oh so dangerous hellions. Shutting the two right up.

* * *

><p><strong>(The temple half an hour later…)<strong>

"Well we made it yeah?" Questioned the ever-boisterous Taiyang, who was bored out of his mind. "Let's just get our relic, and get the hell out." Said Qrow with a drawn out drawl of complete boredom much like his brother. Though sounds came from the forest behind them, sounds of people running and screaming. Then "WHY US IT'S ALWAYS US!" Came from the forest as the four turned around to see what the ruckus was all about, only to see a group of two pairs followed by a pack of twenty or so Beowulfs and in their midst a few alpha class Wolfs. "Well now we got something to do." Summer said, sounding thoroughly bored. "FINALLY! Something to fucking kill!" Raven screamed, Raven then turns to Summer pointing her finger in her face "Summer I hereby ban you from killing any Grimm, before I personally give you the fucking order. Do you fucking get that?" Raven inquires, because to say it boldly she and the brothers have not gotten to kill anything yet. Main reasons, Summer Rose. Minor reasons…Summer Rose….Again….

As the small group got closer, Summer seemingly disappeared then reappeared with the group. As the small group huffed and puffed, one of them recovered quicker and says "We got to move, we can't possible fight them off." Raven looks back at him giving him a sinister smirk. "Well not for you kids, but for us? That's a totally different matter to speak of." The boy backed away from Raven, looking more scared of her than the Grimm that was chasing him. Raven turn back to the brothers giving them a supple nod towards the Beowulf, Raven and the brothers walked calmly towards the wolves while they slowly drew their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have work too long on this, to be fair about working more on it. SO here you are. Chapter three of Who Are The Rose's the first of the longer chapters I'll start writing for this.**

**P.S**

**I'm truly sorry about the writing style, being ever changing sorry. I'm still developing my style.**


End file.
